


Fluent

by maypoison



Series: Supernatural One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humour, Hunter - Freeform, Multi, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Imagine being fluent in multiple languages and flipping through all of them while talking with Sam and Dean, just to confuse them and entertain yourself with the look on their faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluent

“Hey, can you take a look at this?”

You look up from your spot on the bed, seeing Dean waving a small book at you. You nod and sit up, and hold your hands out.

“Sure.” You reply with a smile, catching the book easily and sharing a pleased look with Dean.

Sam waves his hand over towards you, as Dean reaches over and takes a long swig of beer. “Erm, that’s not in English, I was on Google translate …”

“Is alright Sam, I got this.” You interrupt, already opening the small, ancient looking book, and reading to yourself.

Sam turns back to his brother, and Dean shrugs, appearing amused. “She speaks like, a tonne of languages dude.”

“Really?” Sam asks, impressed. He turns to look over towards where you were lounging in the Motel room you were sharing with the Winchester brothers. “Can you speak Dutch?”

_“Je bent niet de enige die leest en onderzoekt Sam ...”_

Sam laughs once, and Dean shakes his head in amusement, and maybe even awe.

“Oh, that is awesome …” Dean murmurs, and Sam nods in agreement.

“What else can you speak? Can you do French?” Sam asks, and you smile at his eager tone of voice.

_“Je ne suis pas couramment en tout, mais je suppose que je suis ok. Je peux tenir une conversation au moins.”_

“Wow” Sam replies with a luminous smile, and you wink over at your friend, before returning to your book.

“Ok, this is probably a bad thing right?” Dean asks Sam as his brother turns back to face him at the table “I mean, you could totally insult us behind our backs and we would have no idea what you were saying.”

You smile wickedly then, enjoying the genuine worry on Dean’s face. Oh, if he only knew …

_“Wenn ich wollte, Sie zu beleidigen Dean , würde ich die Energie , um sie in einer anderen Sprache sagen, nimmt nicht zu verschwenden.”_

Sam and Dean turn back towards each other, and you try and hide your triumphant smirk.

“I think that was German …” Sam whispers, and you have to fight even harder to keep your laughter at bay.

“I heard my name. That’s not good right? Did it sound good?”

You sigh dramatically then, throwing yourself back onto the bed.

_“Eímai o exypnóteros edó̱. Ef̱tychó̱s gia ména óti Castiel den eínai paroúsa . Mállon boroúme na miláme óles tis gló̱sses eínai gno̱stó ston ánthro̱po.”_

“Anthropo?” Sam murmurs, repeating the last word you had spoken. “I think that’s Greek…”

“Ok dude, now you’re just showing off.” Dean laughs, before he suddenly frowns, “Did you say Castiel? Dude did she say Castiel?” Dean asks, turning back to his smiling brother.

_“Tá guys tú aon smaoineamh cad mé ag rá ceart anois . D'fhéadfadh sé seo a fháil suimiúil ...”_

Sam and Dean seem genuinely impressed as you look over towards where they were sat, and you almost suddenly feel bad about teasing them. Almost.

“How … how …” Dean stammers with an open mouth.

You laugh, and sit up, heading over towards the Motel fridge and grabbing yourself a beer of your own.

“I think Dean is trying to ask you how you learnt so many languages.” Sam continues for his brother, before turning back to his computer.

You shrug. _“Ho imparato. Ho appena godere lingue, quindi non era esattamente un duro lavoro.”_

Twisting off the cap to your beer, you turn and lounge against the cabinets. Sam was smiling, and quietly tapping away on his computer. Dean meanwhile, looked like he was having a hard time trying to keep his face neutral.

You laugh, and walk over to sit with your friends. “ _Ok, watashi wa teishi sa remasu. Dīn wa kare no atama no naka de sono kimyōna jōmyaku o shutoku shi hajimete iru...”_

“Japanese?” Sam guesses, looking up from his laptop for a second, and you nod.

“What about you Sammy? Didn’t you learn any languages in College?”

“No, not really my area.” Sam answers you with a shake of his head “But I’m ok with Latin.” He continues, and Dean nods as well, almost in a proud big brother gesture.

You look over towards Dean with another wicked smile, before turning back to face Sam.

_“Dean Winchester stultus est.”_

Sam manages to keep a straight face for a few seconds, before bursting out into full blown, uncontainable laughter, and you join him. Dean meanwhile, was looking at you both like you had lost your minds.

“What? Dude what? Guys!”

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google Translate to write this fic, so I apologise to any native speakers if I have made any mistakes. Languages used in order should you wish to translate; Dutch, French, German, Greek, Irish, Italian, Japanese and Latin.


End file.
